The technology of the present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus such as a copy machine and a printer and a sheet discharge tray that is a part of the image forming apparatus and stocks discharge sheets.
There has been proposed an image forming apparatus in which a support plate for supporting discharge sheets from below is provided midway in a sheet discharge direction of a tray surface of a sheet discharge tray so as to be swingably in a vertical direction. There is also a case in which the aforementioned support plate is called an inclined plane formation unit.
According to the aforementioned image forming apparatus, the inclination of the inclined plane formation unit is adjusted in response to the sheet sizes of the discharge sheets, so that it is possible to stock the discharge sheets in a state in which the discharge sheets have been aligned in the sheet discharge tray, regardless of the sheet sizes.